More Than Meets The Eye
by Kion the Lion
Summary: (Collab with Vulcan Jay) I'm not good at summaries so just read. (WARNING: MxM sex! Don't like it don't read!) (Story is now officially cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

It was another evening in Adventure Bay, and the pups of the Paw Patrol were exhausted. They had a ton of rescues and Chase, the Paw Patrol's famous German Shepard, was no exception, as he yawned. "Well...I'm gonna head to bed early. Night pups!" He said as he jumped into his puphouse, snuggling with his teddy bear under his blanket.

Marshall had taken to walking around late on night. He uses this time to think on stuff.

But this night...was not going to be like any other night...for both Marshall and Chase.

It was about 10 pm when we would find Marshall in the woods alone

Just around that time Marshall heard a faint rustle from behind him

Marshall perked his ears at the rustle

the rustling got louder and louder until...it just stopped

"Who's there" Marshall asked getting into a defensive position and growling threateningly

chase walked out of the bushes "Whoa Marshall no need to get so defensive. If you want me to leave I'll leave"

"Sorry Chase." Marshall said. "Can't be too careful. Anyways why you out of bed?" He asked smirking.

"I couldn't sleep. Kept tossing and turning." Chase said "And I keep having problems with my uhh..." Chase blushed "you know what never mind that last thing" he took a seat next to marshall

Marshall then surprised Chase by kissing him deeply and passionately

Chase went wide eyed before he relaxed and kissed Marshall back

Marshall chuckled "surprised buddy boy?"

Chase nodded before nuzzling Marshall.

Marshall nuzzles back before he realized his body was changing

Chase's body was changing too as the clock struck midnight. Soon, both Chase and Marshall had...almost human bodies! But...they still looked like themselves - with the fur, the muzzle, and the dick sheaths!

They were what were known as anthropomorphic animals, animals that act like humans

Chase looked all up and down his body - he had an extremely muscular body, with a six-pack and pecs that were extremely noticeable. He also noticed that he had human-like hands and feet. He also saw that his balls were much much bigger.

"How is that possible Chase?"

Chase looked over Marshall to say something but stopped...and drooled.

Marshall was a lot more muscular than as a pup and...shirtless?

Chase just kept drooling over Marshall...and he started to get hard, a 12" dick soon fully erected. "I uh...I-I" Chase didn't know what to say

Marshall giggled as he slowly slipped his pants off revealing red firefighter...panties? So wait. He's a guy who wears panties?

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Marshall? A-are you wearing...panties?" Chase asked, the panties clearly turning him on even more

Marshall nodded as he posed sexually in them for chase

Chase took his paw and grabbed his large leaky cock, and started fapping

Marshall tackled Chase and started sucking his leaky cock

Chase gasped and moaned as Marshall did that as Chase started to pull the panties off of him.

"Only halfway babe" Marshall giggled

Chase pulled them halfway down, and he saw Marshall's cock - it was uncut, and a few inches smaller then Chase's, but his balls were the same size as Chase's. "Okay Marshall" Chase moaned out loud

Marshall resumed his sucking of Chase's uncut dick

Chase kept moaning and moaning until he felt close "ah babe!...I'm close!"

"FEEEEEEEED ME!"

Chase howled extremely loudly as he grabbed Marshall and forced him to take all of his cock as he heavily came down his throat

Marshall gulped down the cum with no problem as if he's done it before and came all over chase

Chase's cock finally went soft and retracted back into his sheath

Marshall slipped his panties back on posing in them again

Chase giggled before yawning "I'm so tired..."

Marshall cuddles Chase yawning

They both fall asleep in the woods

The next morning Chase wakes up in a jolt...inside his puphouse?

Was...that all a dream?

Marshall was disappointed that it was just a dream

However the two saw 2 things that clearly stated that it wasn't a dream: One, Marshall was wearing panties. And two, Chase's ball size was the same as last night. And they woke up snuggling each other.

"Did that actually fucking happen?" Marshall asked curiously

Chase looked around "From the looks of it...yeah it did." Chase said "So uh...how about we go eat breakfast...babe?" Chase asked.

Marshall nodded before pulling on his uniform making sure to cover his panties.

Chase did the same...before they walked off to breakfast...his big balls swinging back and forth.

 _CyberWolf AN: Hey pups! Guess who decided to help a friend out with his story? ME! That's who lol and I play the part of Marshall because making a story involving a pairing is MUCH more fun with two people Right Kion?_

Lion AN: That's right! Everything's more fun with a friend! :D

 _Vulcan: Anyways hoped you pups enjoyed the first chapter to what seems to be an interesting story! Please leave a review for my man Kion!_

Kion: Please do! I'm new to the Paw Patrol section of FanFiction. Well...not 'new' but...you know what I mean...I hope. So uh Vulcan what were your thoughts when you were helping me write this chapter?

 _Vulcan: I had my doubts how it would turn out but fuck it was fun as hell writing it!_

Kion: Awww. Glad you had fun. To be honest, I thought this story idea will go down the drain - like most of my other ideas - but I'm honestly glad it's working out the way I thought it would!

 _Vulcan: Yep! You pups honestly should check out his other stories and maybe some of mine too *winks at audience*_

Kion: Yeah you should. They're sexy ;P

 _Vulcan: *blushes* oh stahp it you *giggles*_

Kion: hehe. Well anyways, we hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and don't worry there's plenty more to come during the summer! If you have any ideas, please let us know in the comments :)

 _Vulcan: and maybe suggestions on what we two should do *sticks tongue out at Kion* just kidding hehe._

Kion: *slaps Vulcan's butt* shut up.

 _Vulcan: *yips while blushing*_

Kion: Okay well you guys have to get going now before this turns too sexual *winks at Vulcan*

 _Vulcan: *grabs Kion and drags him off stage* BYE PUPS!_

Kion: BYYYYYYYYYYYYE!


	2. Chapter 2

It was sundown yet again in Adventure Bay, and Marshall and Chase were looking towards another night of fun together. Chase drew some curiosity about his new big balls, and drove Skye on a lust craze, which Chase swore she was masturbating in her puphouse all day because of it, but he brushed it off. Marshall didn't have that much attention, but Rocky and Zuma did wonder why he smelled a lot like Chase.

In addition to that, Marshall had been a little depressed lately because someone had seen in the panties and made fun of him. Since then he hasn't worn them.

"Hey Marshie hehe, ready for another night of fun? Last night was so awesome!" Chase asked and exclaimed.

"Sure i guess" Marshall said trying to hide his sadness.

But Chase sensed it. "Babe what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" Marshall said. He wasn't one to say what was bothering him right away.

"Well...okay then. But be ready by tonight. I'm feeling kinky hehe." Chase whispered into marshall's ear.

"Alright I got made fun of for wearing panties earlier today!" Marshall said.

Chase then growled. "Who made fun of you…?'

"Butcher…" Marshall said. It was his pup school bully.

Chase growled again. "I'll arrest him for harassment tomorrow."

"Don't…..it'll only make things worse" Marshall said.

Chase sighed and nuzzled Marshall "Just ignore him."

"He probably told my parents" Marshall sighed.

"Marshall, no matter what happens with them, I'll be here." Chase said as he kept nuzzling Marshall

Marshall gulped as his tag beeped and it wasn't Ryder calling him. It was his dad, Blazer, which could only mean one thing. He found out and was calling Marshall to talk to him.

" _Hello Marshall. Are you there?"_ Blazer asked.

 _"H-h-hello dad"_ Marshall stuttered.

" _I just got a call from one of your old schoolmates uh, now what was his name…oh yeah Butcher. He said that you were wearing panties?"_

Marshall whimpered _"Yes dad"_ He thought he was going to be mad at that and would be disappointed in his son.

" _Well son...I just wanted to let you know...I don't believe him!"_ He said.

 _"No, he's right Dad"_ Marshall sighed _"I WAS wearing panties until he made fun of me for it"_

" _Oh...okay son. But I just wanted to let you know...I still love you, whether you wear them or not."_ Blazer said lovingly.

Marshall wagged happily hearing that _"Thanks dad! I love you too."_ Marshall said as he went to his closet and noses out his red firefighter panties.

Chase followed Marshall. "I see someone's mood got better real quick." he smiled.

"I just needed someone to say that was all" Marshall motioned for Chase to put the panties on him.

Chase giggled as he did put the panties on marshall...then slapped Marshall on the ass really hard afterwards.

Marshall moaned at the slap. He put his firefighter outfit on not caring if the panties were visible now. He should be proud of himself and not let people get to him.

Chase smiled "Now I hope you're ready for some kinky fun tonight." Chase winked as he walked back to his puphouse, balls swinging back and forth.

Marshall grabbed him and kissed him passionately not caring if Zuma or rocky saw.

Chase kissed back and moaned.

Rocky bit his lip as he fantasized him and Zuma kissing, blushing as his tip made him bulge in the bottom part of his vest.

Chase pulled back. "We should head to the forest now babe."

"One make out session before we do?" Marshall asked him.

Rocky was hoping they would so he can keep his fantasy going.

Chase blushed "U-uh...okay babe." he said as he started to french kiss Marshall

Marshall returned the kiss passionately putting his paws around Chase's body while they kissed.

Chase kissed back, tongue battling with Marshall for domination.

Rocky blushed as he was fully hard from the show he was watching from Chase and Marshall.

Marshall's tongue won and he asserted his domination on Chase.

Chase pulled back. "We should go now."

Marshall nodded and went to the forest.

Rocky went to his puphouse to go take care of his boner.

Chase ran to his puphouse, grabbed a bag, and ran after Marshall.

Marshall was waiting for Chase in the same spot they were at last night, having already taken on his Anthro form.

Chase was also in his Anthro form when he arrived.

Marshall had already stripped to his panties only.

Chase was in his police jockstraps and sat next to Marshall.

"Hehe sexy officer~" Marshall murred.

"Hello sexy firefighter." Chase said as he kissed Marshall's neck

Marshall moaned as he bulged in his firefighter panties.

Chase then pulled back. "Dominate me you sexy Dalmatian." Chase said as he took off his jockstrap and gave Marshall the bag.

"Oh what's in the bag?" Marshall asked as he slipped his cock out of the panties.

"Look and see for yourself." Chase giggled.

Marshall opens the bag to find an assortment of stuff inside, one of the items was a dildo of Chase's cock.

"That one is a gift for later in the day hehe," Chase said as Marshall found four pairs of Chase's handcuffs. "Now those you're going to use on me."

Marshall smirked as he spread Chase's arms and handcuffs him to two tree trunks and he also handcuffed each leg to another two spreading his body out

Chase giggled as his boner popped up and immediately started to drip some pre.

"Ooooooh lets see what else we got in this _goody_ bag" Marshall giggled.

Chase giggled as Marshall found an extra large water bottle in there. "Okay, I love watersports and wish you can piss all over me!" Chase blurted out.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell then~"

Chase looks down. "Sorry… forget I said that." he said

"Hey no need to be sorry. I actually like the idea~" Marshall giggled as he gulped down the water bottle in five seconds.

Chase watched wide eyed on how fast he drank the water.

Soon Marshall's cock was throbbing wanting to release the golden liquid from inside him.

Chase squirmed in excitement, waiting for Marshall to piss all over him.

"Does my Chasey want some 'lemonade'?" Marshall giggled.

"Yes I would looooove some lemonade." Chase said winking.

Marshall had an idea as he pulled out a cup from the bag and pissed a little bit into it.

Chase watched what Marshall was doing.

"Drink up slut~" Marshall said slut playfully as he forced the cup to Chase's mouth.

Chase giggled as he drank up the piss.

Marshall then threw the cup away before returning to Chase and puts his cock on his belly.

Chase watched Marshall's cock.

Marshall sighed in relief once the golden amber liquid was flowing from his cock all over Chase's fur.

Chase murred as Marshall was pissing all over him.

Marshall then had another idea as he saved some piss for it.

"H-hey why did you stop?" Chase asked, whining a little, sad that Marshall stopped

Marshall goes to where Chase's hole was and pushed his cock in balls deep.

Chase moaned loudly as he felt Marshall shove his cock in his asshole. "AH, Marshall!"

Marshall relieved the rest of his bladder in Chase's asshole.

Chase moaned loudly as his belly extended slightly from the amount of piss Marshall unleashed in him. "Ahh...fuck yes…"

Marshall pulled out once the last drop of piss left his cock. He takes a look at the dildo and then shoved it up his own asshole locking the 'knot' in there.

The piss started to drip out of Chase. "Marshall, I think there's an extra large buttplug in that bag. Can you please find it? I don't want to lose any of your 'lemonade'" He said giggling

Marshall giggled as he did and pushes the buttplug in easily due to the slickness of his hole.

Chase moaned "Thanks babe." He said as he felt Marshall's piss slosh around in him.

Marshall kept looking in the bag to find something else. Both of their butts were currently plugged. One with a butt plug the other with a knot.

When Marshall was looking in the bag, they're were vibrators, a harness a leash and...a bottle of vodka….?

The vodka was probably for Chase. Marshall smirked as he got a vibrator.

Chase was asleep in the bondage at that point because he was so tired and it was 3 am.

Marshall yipped as he realized the time. "Fuck we need to get back babe"

But Marshall also felt too tired to do anything else and soon enough he was fast asleep too. And they both mysteriously wound up back at their pup houses.

Rocky was in his puphouse pawing off to a sexual fantasy of him and Zuma.

While Zuma was fingering himself, imagining Rocky dominating him.

Rocky howled out Zuma's name as he came from his pawing.

Zuma did the same, cumming from his fingering. Luckily their pup houses were soundproof so no one heard.

Rocky soon yawned, exhausted from his little pawing session.

As did Zuma, and they were both fast asleep.

The next morning, back with Chase and Marshall, they woke up happily. Chase's stomach was overly extended still from Marshall's piss and still had the buttplug in him.

Or so Chase thought until he felt a familiar sensation in his butt. A certain Dalmatian wearing red firefighter panties had his hard cock and knot locked in Chase's butt.

Chase giggled as he saw the dildo still in Marshall, which was making a huge bulge in Marshall's stomach. Chase poked Marshall. "Hey babe...time to get up." He said softly.

Marshall moaned "Five more minutes mom" The back of his panties slipped down letting the dildo get free and out of him.

Chase shook his head smiling as he slapped Marshall's ass really hard.

A _YIPP!_ was heard when Chase did that which made Marshall jumped nearly tearing his knot out of Chase's ass.

"OW! Okay I guess I deserved that." Chase said as now there was a big red paw print on Marshall's butt.

Soon Marshall's knot soften along with his cock, but not before pissing in Chase again.

Chase moaned as his stomach extended even more, and he quickly put a buttplug in, as he wanted to keep Marshall's piss in him for as long as possible.

Marshall murred and then blushed as he nosed an anniversary gift to Chase.

"Awww babe what's this?" Chase asked as he opened the gift.

"uhhh " Marshall blushed and whispered "Police panties for you"

Chase nuzzled Marshall. "Thanks babe, but I can't take these. I don't wear panties." He said.

"Oh that's okay then." Marshall giggled as he took them back but then lowered his ears as he didn't have anything else.

Chase nuzzled Marshall again "You don't need to give me a gift. Your love is enough for me." Chase said smiling. "But I'll wear them for one night...tonight" Chase said winking. "As long as you wear something of mine hehe"

"Then what's that box behind you?" Marshall giggled.

"What box?" Chase asked as he looked behind him. "Oh that one? That's just my dirty underwear that needs to be washed." He said.

Marshall shook his head and pointed to the _present_.

Chase looked. "I don't remember that being there. Is that from you?" He asked smiling a little.

Marshall pointed to the tag and to Chase and then to him as if to say 'No that present is FOR me FROM you'

Chase chuckled "Well I guess playing stupid can't help me this time" he said as he gave Marshall the box.

Marshall opened the gift and he also had a surprise for Chase after he looks at Chase's gift.

Inside, was a pair of rainbow panties with Chase's scent. Chase sighs. "They have my smell on them. I bought them last week and wore them every day for you. I hope it's worth it...and not disgusting."

"They're perfect! Love you my." Marshall paused as he pulled out a box and opened it to revealed a mini tag engraved with Marshall and Chase Star.

Chase took it...and started to cry. "Babe….it's beautiful!"

"Chase" Marshall began taking his paw. "For the past five years, my love has only grew stronger and every waking moment I think about you. You and the others convinced me to be myself. But I always held you in the highest regard. Our relationship wasn't always perfect at the beginning. I was always concerned for you whenever you went on a dangerous mission and now there's not another I would ask this. Chase, will you marry me?"

Chase was crying heavily. "YES! YES I WOULD!" he shouted

Marshall kissed Chase as he fixed Chase's tag to his collar and wanted Chase to do the same to his collar. The tags were like puppy rings.

Chase puts the tag on Marshall's collar. "But babe let's not tell the others right away"

"Hmm then we should hide these tags for now." Marshall said as he pressed his tag making hidden to everyone except them two.

Chase smiled as he kissed Marshall again. "So...we doing it again tonight?" Chase winked

"Yeah and I swear I saw Rocky heading into his puphouse last night hiding a boner" Marshall smirked.

"Hehe he must be having domination fantasies." Chase smirked.

"I wonder about who" Marshall giggled "Three guesses who"

"Zuma." Chase said as he walked to the door. "We should start to go. It's breakfast already." He then saw a pair of dirty boxers on the floor as he kicked them on Marshall's face. "Take a deep breath. That's an example of what you'll be wearing tonight" Chase giggled as he opened the door.

Marshall giggled liking his fiance's scent.

"I'll try to get the dirtiest I can find. Now let's go." Chase said.

"Eh no this is good" Marshall giggled as he followed his fiance.

Chase giggled as Marshall saw Chase's piss-filled belly bounce slightly with every step he took, along with his big balls. 

_Vulcan: Hey hey guys what's up! My name is Vulcan and welcome back to 'More than Meets the Eye'!_

Kion: *listening to music on headphones, not noticing the audience*

 _Vulcan: *smacks Kion's ass slightly to get his attention*_

Kion: Yipp! Hey what was that for- *notices the audience* oh hello….would have been more awkward if I was watching porn.

 _Vulcan: Oh you silly Lion. we have to do our bit for the story *rolls eyes playfully*_

Kion: yes yes I remember. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and commenting! :D

 _Vulcan: I have a question._

Kion: yes?

 _Vulcan: I don't understand. Why Marshall would wear a dirty pair of panties? *giggles*_

Kion: …*embarrassingly leaves the stage*

 _Vulcan: KION WAIT! ITS A JOKE! *goes after him where they talk offstage*_

 _'_ _Technical Difficulty' Screen ._

 _Vulcan: Sorry about that folks! Let's just forget I ever asked that okay?_

Kion: Okay well that's all that is all that we have for today folks! Now my lion hormones are off the charts, so I'm gonna go jack off to porn in my room. See ya! *makes a bolt for my room*

 _Vulcan: *turns off the camera and follows Kion*_


	3. Chapter 2 (Sub Plot)

"O-oh, fuuuuck Wocky." Zuma moaned Rocky's name as he jerked his cock off, having fantasies about the mixed breed.

"Z-u-uma" Rocky moaned out as he jerked off as he fantasized about mounting him and fucking the living daylights out of him.

"W-WOCKY!" Zuma screamed loudly as he came hard all over his chest

"ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMA!" Rocky howled as he came all over his chest.

Zuma collapsed and panted as his boner went down, then after he cleaned up, he decided to go see Rocky, and on the way, he noticed the door was slightly open and he decided to peek in.

Rocky gasped as he saw Zuma, trying to hide his boner from Zuma. "Oh h-h-hey Zum-Zumie" He was blushing in embarrassment.

Zuma smirked and walked in. "I know what you'we hiding thewe Wocky." Zuma giggled as he threw the blanket Rocky was using, revealing his 6" dick.

Rocky blushed as he was the third smallest in the team dick wise.

Zuma got hard from looking at Rocky, and his 4" dick was revealed. "Well I'm a bit smallew than you."

Rocky tackled Zuma and kissed him passionately.

Zuma kissed back, moaning until he noticed a box labeled 'Do Not Open'. "What's in the box?"

"Uh nothing" Rocky chuckled nervously.

Zuma smirked as he pushed rocky off and opened the box, and picked up one of Zuma's speedos! "I was wondewing whewe these things wewe." Zuma said as he smirked.

"I uh" He blushed. "Liked the musk left on them"

"Do you weaw them often?" Zuma asked still smirking."or...do you sniff them while you jewk off?"

"Uh both?" Rocky was redder than Marshall's firetruck.

Zuma puts the pair he picked up on, and slips his cock out, then sits down. "Pleasuwe me, make me cum, and enjoy them even more then." Zuma said smugly.

"Uh okay" Rocky was blushing madly as he put his footpaws on his cock.

Zuma moaned just by sheer touch. "D-damn Wocks, how did you know I loooove footjobs?" Zuma asked while moaning. "I might cum sevewal times if this continues."

"Heh lucky guess?" Rocky blushed.

"Keep going babe, I'm close to my fiwst owgasm alweady." zuma said while moaning. "Let's see how many times you can make me cum." Zuma said.

Rocky blushed redder when Zuma called him babe and kept going.

Zuma moaned louder and louder until he came extremely hard all over the speedo. "T-that's one." He said

Rocky was blushing as he had just made his crush cum.

"Well? What awe we waiting fow? Make me cum more." Zuma insisted.

"O-o-o-okay" Rocky said as he kept going.

Zuma resumed his moaning, and came a few more times. "I've nevew made it past 5 in a wow." he admitted.

Rocky hadn't yet cum but Zuma had four times already.

"Tell you what...make me cum past 5, and you get to fuck me...nice and haaawd...and you get to wear these all day hehe" Zuma giggled mentioning the speedo.

Rocky was a deep and dark red by now.

"Welllll~" Zuma said waiting for rocky to resume the footjob.

Rocky resumed the footjob he was giving Zuma.

Zuma moaned and came two more times all on the speedo. "You did it Wocky!" 

Rocky was blushing the entire time he did this.

Zuma then stood up and pulled down the speedo half way...revealing his virgin asshole...as he shook it a little. "Allllllll youws~"

Rocky gulped. Was he ready for that step?

"Go on, Wocks." Zuma said as he slapped his own ass. "You know you want to fuck this ass...nice and hawd...claiming me as youw pwopewty." He slaps his own ass again.

Rocky gets behind Zuma and mounts him.

Zuma moans "Nice...and...wough...no holding back." he said, clearly sure that he's ready to get fucked roughly despite being virgin.

Rocky pushed in knowing now there's no turning back.

Zuma moaned louder and winced a little as Rocky pushed in.

"Are you sure you can handle rough sex?" Rocky asked concerned.

"I don't know...but I love you so much I want you to go wough on me!" Zuma shouted "PLEASE BABE PLEASE DESTWOY MY ASS!"

Rocky simply nodded and did as Zuma asked.

Zuma was scratching the floor as Rocky went wild behind him. "YES WOCKY! YES! USE ME! USE MY ASS ALL YOU WANT!"

Rocky couldn't stop himself and ending breaking Zuma from the rough sex

Zuma was stuck in the position they started in for a while, until he fell on his back...cum dripping out of his ass...as he took off the speedo…and gave it to Rocky. "Thewe you go babe...one pair of speedos for you…" He said in between pants "Now...put them on…"

Rocky did what Zuma asked and posed in them.

Zuma stood up giggling a little as Rocky felt the front extremely sticky...and they fully reeked of Zuma's musk...and Zuma smelled like Rocky...and Zuma limped over to Rocky and kissed him.

Rocky lowered his ears as he saw Zuma limp.

"Hey babe, what's wwong? Is it the limping? It's okay babe. I asked you to do this." Zuma said while he kissed Rocky.

Rocky kissed back and nodded when Zuma asked him that question.

"Don't wowwy babe, I'll take the day off to wecovew...and then we'll have anothew night of fun." Zuma kissed again before limping out of the puphouse, but stopped. "Oh and you can keep all the speedos." He winked before limping back to his puphouse.

"Babe at least let me help you back to your puphouse" Rocky said going to his side.

"I'm fine babe...but thanks for the help." Zuma said as he smiled

Rocky wagged as he grabbed Zuma's pup pack. "For you, I'll do any water missions Ryder may need you on, despite my fear"

"Aw thanks babe." Zuma said as he smiled but he then fell asleep as soon as he entered his puphouse. Then Rocky looked at the speedo he was wearing: it was solid orange, with the front a bit darker from the amount of cum Zuma came on it. He was sure to wear them all day...and maybe enjoy a fap session or two in them.

He could hide the speedo with Zuma's uniform's speedo.

Which he did so...and headed off to breakfast.

 _Vulcan: *comes out of the shower with a pink speedo on*_

Kion: *was exercising outside in the 90 degree weather in a jockstrap, when he noticed the audience* oh hello everyone!

 _Vulcan: *had headphones in his ears*_

Kion: *goes to Vulcan and yanks them out* the audience is here! *screams into his ear*

 _Vulcan: OW! That's my ear._

Kion: *points to the audience* if you're not going to pay attention to them at least put on a show for us *slaps your ass hard*

 _Vulcan: Says the one in a jockstrap mooning them *giggles*_

Kion: well I'm sluttier then you. You know me. *moons the audience and slaps my own ass, then flexes* Like my ass guys hehe?

 _Vulcan: Yeah right *rolls eyes playfully*_

Kion: hehe okay guys we got to go. I'm gonna go chain Vulcan up in our basement and fuck his brains out hehe. *grabs Vulcan* and we both know what happened last time that happened *winks*

 _Vulcan: Just be gentle this time *smirks*_

Kion: we both know that ain't happening. And guys tell us who has a better ass in the comments. Okay BAAAAAI! *drags Vulcan to our sex dungeon basement*

 _Vulcan: *tries to resist playfully* BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!_


	4. Chapter 3

It was sunset again in Adventure Bay. Chase and Marshall planned to make their nightly meeting daily at this point. Speaking of the two, many questioned why Chase smelled so bad when he went for breakfast that morning, and why his belly was so extended, but he dodged their questions and everyone went about their day. Skye spent a lot of her time pleasuring herself like yesterday, probably from Chase's big balls.

Marshall snorted in amusement. Skye needed someone to fuck her either with a cock or a strap on-dildo.

Chase giggled. "Skye can get any old guy on the street to date her if she wanted. I've seen the way they looked at her" Chase said shaking his head.

"That girl needs to stop trying to come after you. Maybe Everest can have fun with her?" Marshall giggled.

"I don't think Skye is lesbian." Chase said as they looked at the sun going down.

"But I know Everest is though." Marshall giggled as they went to the forest.

Chase giggled as well as he grabbed another small bag from his pup house and followed as he entered his Anthro form.

"She's got the BIGGEST crush on Skye ya know. It's sooooooo obvious." Marshall chuckled as he went Anthro.

"I know it is." Chase giggled as they reached their spot.

"Boy, that girl needs to just admit it to her already." Marshall stripped, wearing his firefighter speedo.

"I know…" Chase said. "Now...remember our deal yesterday?" Chase smirks

"I have them just felt like wearing a speedo first." Marshall giggled.

"I know hehe." Chase giggled as he got out a pair of dirty tighty whities, as he smirked.

"After this, wash your underwear ya dirty dog" Marshall smirked.

"Deal." Chase said as they swapped underwear.

Marshall would wear it for Chase tonight.

Chase giggled as he put on the panties. "Whoa...these feel...a little weird…but I can get used to these."

Marshall chuckled "You don't have to babe. You can wear them only tonight if you want. I don't mind"

Chase took them off. "Okay then babe."

"By the way they did look sexy on you~"

Chase giggled and a half hour later it was dark.

Marshall handcuffed Chase to a tree and forced him to lick his asshole.

Chase licked Marshall's asshole happily. "Put them on babe~"

"The Rainbow panties?~" Marshall moans.

"Yes put them on me." Chase begged.

"Ooooooooor your police panties?~" Marshall giggled.

"N-no! The ones that make me look like a slut!" Chase blurted out.

Marshall giggled and put rainbow stockings and panties on Chase.

Chase giggled and blushed.

"NOW you look like a slut~" Marshall giggled as he grabbed the whip after letting Chase's cock breathe.

Chase watched and whined like a slut, as Marshall found a camera in the bag chase bought over.

"Oooooooooh~ you wanted to record this?~" Marshall chuckled.

Chase nodded as he could not form words as Marshall also found some leather puppy masks too.

But Marshall ignored those…..for now.

Marshall then stared at Chase...looking at the big, strong, and brave German Shepard...all handcuffed up and wearing rainbow stocks and panties and who would have thought the clumsy Dalmatian would be the dominant?

"B-babe... can you wear the underwear now…?" Chase begged weakly.

"I've beeeeeeeeeeeen wearing them~" Marshall murred.

Chase looked, and sure enough he was. "O-oh god, I'm such a slut...I'm already delusional."

Marshall giggled and loosen the handcuffs a little and then started whipping Chase hard.

Chase screamed and moaned and then started to bark with each whipping.

Marshall loved seeing this side of his fiance.

Chase kept barking and moaning as Marshall kept whipping.

He kept going until Chase came hard from the pleasure.

Chase was panting and sweating...but in his mind he didn't want the whippings to end.

Marshall had been recording this. "Does my slut want more?~"

Chase nodded. He wanted to be humiliated by Marshall.

Marshall smirked as he muzzled Chase and whipped him.

Chase groaned loudly in pleasure. "Don't...stop…" He said through the muzzle.

Marshall kept going harder and harder until his arm got tired.

Chase came hard again after Marshall finished.

Marshall was holding his throbbing arm.

Chase was hanging from the tree, panting hard.

Marshall whips out his cock and fucks Chase roughly before cumming.

Chase resumed the moans and some muffled barks.

Marshall smacks the Shepherd's ass. "Oooooh the others will LOVE hearing about this story. Our brave second in command is a total submissive slut~"

Chase leaned his head forward in exhaustion, panting. What else did Marshall have planned for tonight? He was excited!

Marshall giggled as he put a inhibitor ring on Chase's cock smirking.

Chase looked at the ring curiously.

Marshall was going to edge Chase for a long time. The inhibitor ring would deny him orgasm.

Chase then stared at Marshall...with lust in his eyes, screaming 'I'm a slut!'

Marshall giggled as he strokes Chase for 30 minutes straight.

Chase was screaming, begging to cum.

"Hmmmm how bad does my slut want his orgasm?" Marshall asked smirking

Chase nodded violently, even crying a little.

Marshall then changed suddenly as he saw Chase cry. Did he go too far? He removes the ring and uncuffed Chase.

Chase fell down and instantly hugged and kissed Marshall.

Marshall moaned as his legs get covered in Chase's cum from his huge orgasm.

Chase giggled as it looked like Marshall pissed himself, except it was cum instead of piss.

Marshall would perk his ears. "We better get back babe."

Chase checked a small watch he brought with him. "It's only 1 am. We can go for a few more hours of fun." Chase said smirking as he suddenly grabbed one of the puppy masks from before and put it on top of Marshall's head quickly, and locked it.

Marshall motioned he needed to say something.

Chase took it off. "Yeah babe?"

"I'm getting the feeling we're being watched." Marshall said.

Chase sniffed around. "I don't smell anyone."

Just then, Chase sneezed from sniffing the ground.

"...Kittens." Chase said while growling.

"Let's get outta here babe"

Chase grabbed their things and he and Marshall ran back to the lookout quickly.

Marshall panted now in canine form as he went inside his puphouse.

Chase went inside the Lookout as he was still Anthro and sat on a beanbag chair. "...Babe, come to me. We need to stick together." Chase said to Marshall on their puptags.

"Coming. Babe switch to canine." Marshall said as he ran on all fours in.

"Uh...I can't...only when the sun comes up." Chase said as he hugged Marshall.

"Then take this" Marshall said as he nudged the pill towards Chase.

"Babe you know I don't do drugs." Chase said jokingly.

"I know but this pill will allow you change between your forms"

"Ugh fine." Chase said taking the pill.

Marshall nuzzles Chase.

Chase reverts to his feral form and nuzzles back.

Marshall yawns and snuggles into him.

Chase smiles and watches Marshall sleep as he stays up all night to make sure any kittens weren't around.

They didn't get near the Lookout.

Chase smiled as he finally fell asleep when the sun came up.

 _Vulcan: well I sense some crazy tension that's gonna happen hehe_

Kion: yep. What do you think is going to happen Vulcan? *looks at Vulcan*

 _Vulcan: I could be wrong but it sounds like our villain is going to make an appearance._

Kion: yeah. If they do show, let's hope it doesn't get too violent…

 _Vulcan: Yeah same. Anyways, that's all for us today see you guys next time and please read and comment!_

Kion: BYYYYYYYYE! *poofs away*


	5. Chapter 4

After the incident last night, Chase and Marshall decided to do some precautions around them. Tonight, Chase was going to set up some motion activated alarms and some wireless security camera around the area he and Marshall plan to meet. He's also bringing some...toys with him. To reassure his dominance with Marshall. And some toys to humiliate him, along with the camera they are going to use to record their porno and some leather puppy masks...for reasons.

Marshall was a little sacred after nearly getting caught last night.

Chase cuddled and kissed Marshall. "Don't worry baby, I'll take some precautions and I even set up a few traps." Chase said.

"Oh good" Marshall said sighing in relief.

"No one is going to get to us without triggering one of them. And I got something fun planned for us." Chase said winking.

"Alright" Marshall giggled.

Chase smiled, as soon it was nighttime, and Chase and Marshall were going to their spot, now rigged with traps. And as soon as they got there, Chase immediately pushed Marshall down and put him in the same clothes he was put in yesterday, along with the same puppy mask, which Marshall can speak in this one. "Now it's my turn to be the top dog." Chase smirked.

"Yes _sir_ " Marshall giggled.

Chase put him in a collar as well and set up the porn cam and turned it on as he put a mask over himself. "So they don't see us." Chase winked, as he was going to upload this to a popular porn website he and Marshall both well know of.

"Then we need to change our voices" Marshall said.

"Camera is already doing the work." Chase said, as the 'Voice Changer' option was on for the camera.

Marshall chuckled as he bent over.

Chase then grabbed a spanking paddle from a bag and started spanking Marshall's ass with it. "Bark dog! Bark!"

Marshall barks loudly.

~Meanwhile in the forest, a little bit away from Chase and Marshall were.~  
A male cat that had Chase's colors was high in the trees doing a little spying. He had seen too much of Marshall and Chase then he would have liked to see.

"Psst." Whispered a villainous Mayor the Paw Patrol, especially Chase and Marshall, knew too much of. "What do you see?"

"Ugh two male dogs fucking AGAIN!" The brown and tan cat replied in his headpiece.

"Ugh is right! That is so wrong!" He whispered angrily.

"Where the hell are those two? I know that they meet here to fuck but i haven't seen hide nor tail of them."

The one that had Rubble's colors looked confused. "What's 'fucking'?" He asked.

"UGH! Trouble do I have to fucking explain EVERYTHING?!"

He cries and runs away.

"Okay...when can we capture them?" The one that had zuma's colors asked.

"They don't…..FUCK they just jam-" The transmission was cut off from Chase's silent transmission and drone jammer.

~Back with Chase and Marshall~

"Are you ready pup?" Chase said as he covered his cock and Marshall's asshole in lube, fingering his ass a little.

Marshall nodded eagerly moaning.

'Where the hell are those two?!' The Chase like cat thought to himself.

Chase pulled out and pushed his large cock in Marshall's hole.

The Chase like cat couldn't find anything!

The Chase like cat accidentally set off a trap and got caught in a cage!

Chase however, wasn't paying attention and didn't notice the trap went off, and kept fucking Marshall, until he rammed his huge knot in and came inside.

Marshall perked his ears, hearing the steel cage go _WHAM!_

"It must have been a trap. But ignore it." Chase said as he knot shrunk in a few seconds and he pulled out.

"We can't just ignore it. It must have caught something"

'Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!' The Chase cat like thought to himself.

Chase paused the recording. "Good point. Let's check it out." chase said as he pulled out his Silenced SMG-9 automated pistol. "Let's go."

Marshall nodded keeping his mask on and clicked a button on it to distort his voice.

They went out to the trap, and found the Chase like cat in it!

"I THOUGHT SO! The hell you doing here Copper?!" Marshall asked.

Copper spit in Marshall's face. "I ain't telling you shit!"

Chase stuck his gun in Copper's face. "Want to talk now?"

"You ain't got the guts ta shoot!" Copper said.

Chase growled and shot Copper's leg! "Say something else your head gets blown open!"

Marshall smirked as he had an idea "Wait don't kill him. We could use him for information. Maybe we should rape him"

Chase shook his head no. "our dicks will kill him regardless. Look at his size!"

"I WON'T LET YOU FAGGOTS TOUCH ME!" He yelled.

Chase shot him in another leg, opened the cage and grabbed him by neck. "You tell Humdinger...that if I catch you or another one of your kitten bastards anywhere near us...I'll kill each and every one of you!" Chase growled as he kicked the kitten far far away.

Marshall glared at Chase "I know they are our rivals but fuck did you have to shoot his damn legs?! He can't even walk now."

"He invaded our privacy, and they're probably planning something terrible." Chase said.

"THAT'S WHY I WAS SAYING WE SHOULD HAD BROUGHT HIM TO THE CELL AREA IN THE LOOKOUT!"

Suddenly, another trap was triggered, a metal net set up, and it caught Copper! "Oh well what do you know? He got caught in another net." Chase said.

Marshall grabbed a syringe with a knockout drug in it.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Copper said as he struggled to get out.

"You're not going anywhere." Chase said smugly as Marshall administered the drug and knocked the kitten out.

~Lookout Tower, Cell Bay~

Marshall was back in his Canine form as he threw the unconscious kitten on the table.

Chase was also in his canine form, but was sad, because he shot a kitten and he didn't finish the porno he was doing with Marshall.

Actually they finished the porno after knocking out the kitten.

Chase remembered then smiled a little, but was still sad for shooting the kitten.

"Wake up the kitten" Marshall said.

"No. we'll have to do it in the morning. When the rest of the Patrol and Ryder is up." Chase pointed out

"Alright. Then put him in the cell and disable his equipment."

Chase put the kitten in the cell and activated the EMP shield. "Now...can we go over our porno?" Chase asked.

"Yes let's" Marshall giggled.

Chase connected the camera to his laptop and started the porno, starting with the un-knotting.

" _And now..." Chase pulls out a medical cone and puts it on Marshall. "The cone of shame!"_

 _"NOOOO! NOT THE CONE OF SHAME!" Marshall said playfully._

 _Chase smirked as he also got a bunch of metal clips, and started to place them all over Marshall's body. "Like that pup?"_

 _"Yes DADDY!"_

 _Chase pulled Marshall on his knees and put two chained clips on Marshall's nipples...and then two clips on Marshall's ball sack._

 _Marshall moaned in pleasure._

 _Chase then grabbed a sex whip, forced Marshall's mask-covered muzzle on his feet as he started to whip Marshall "Bad dog! Bad dog!"_

 _"Punish me daddy"_

 _Chase kept whipping Marshall until he stopped, made marshall get on his knees only again, and started to tug on the clips on Marshall's ball sack._

 _Marshall was lost in lust at this point._

" _Want to go down on all fours, pup?" Chase asked lustfully, as he got up and tugged hard on the clips on Marshall's nipples._

 _Marshall had no choice_

 _Chase smirked, seeing Marshall begging on his knees. "Good pup."_

 _"Please Daddy punish my naughty ass"_

 _Chase was still whipping Marshall's ass as he was taking off all the clips, with some blood dripping out of the clip places. "Hehe"_

 _"Don't worry about the blood daddy"_

" _Good." Chase said as he started to piss all over Marshall_

 _Marshall moans._

 _Chase kept pissing. "Bark pup. BARK!" Chase whispered into Marshall's ear as he pissed._

 _Marshall barks at his command._

 _Chase finally stopped pissing on Marshall but started to piss in a large mug, and filled it up to the top._

 _Marshall wagged._

 _Chase pulled the muzzle part of the mask down a little and put the edge of the mug on Marshall's lip. "Drink up pup." Chase smirked._

 _Marshall drinks all of it._

" _Good pup." Chase said, and that scene ended the porno._

"I'll upload this tomorrow morning." Chase said nuzzling Marshall. "Oh yeah how you doing with the wounds?" he asked worryingly.

"They will heal babe. You forget who's the EMT here?" Marshall giggled.

"You are. Can you do the same thing to me tomorrow?" Chase begged. "It looked so sexy when I did it to you. I want to experience it too."

"Sure babe" Marshall giggled.

Chase smiled and moaned jokingly like a slut.

Marshall nuzzles his slut.

Chase nuzzles back. "Oh one more thing. Do what I did to you today...only more extreme. Like more...pain." Chase asked.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Marshall asked.

"Yes I am 150% sure." Chase said. "I want to be sexually hurt by you." Chase confessed, before kissing Marshall. "Yeah I'm a masochist."

"Ookay babe but I'm not a sadist" Marshall said kissing back

"I know. But it's okay if I say it is." Chase said smiling a little. "But if you think things are going too far, just stop."

Marshall nodded in agreement.

Chase smiled. "Oh and I got something else for us." He said smiling a little, as he pulled out custom made leather collars for them. "For us."

"Leather collars?" Marshall asked.

Chase nodded. "They're not sex collars, don't worry. They're just fancy collars I got for us." Chase said as he took his puptag off his normal collar and put it on the leather collar and put it on. "Want to try it on?" Chase asked.

Marshall giggled as he nodded.

Chase did the same to Marshall's collar and put it on him, and gave Marshall a mirror. "How does it look and feel?" Chase asked.

"I love it! And you even got in red!" Marshall giggled.

"And I got mine in blue. They were a bit expensive, but it was worth it." Chase said nuzzling Marshall again. "I love you babe."

"I love you too babe" Marshall said kissing Chase.

Chase then yawned and fell asleep on one of the bean bag chairs. 

_Vulcan: *yawns playfully*_

Kion: oh is someone tired? *giggles*

 _Vulcan: *tickles Kion when he asked that*_

Kion: I am a lion. I am unticklish. *giggles and smirks, before laughing really hard* OKAY OKAY I LIED! HAHAHA!

 _Vulcan: *smirks* hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe_

Kion: OKAY OKAY ENOUGH ENOUGH HAHAHA!

 _Vulcan: *stops and this time for real yawns sleepily* I don't know why I'm tired of all a sudden but pretty epic chapter if i do say so myself._

Kion: Well you should take a nap. *poofs us to the bedroom*

 _Vulcan: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *falls asleep*_

Kion: *waves goodbye*


	6. Chapter 5

Keeping true to what he said, Chase did upload the video to the website, The Dog House, a website where dogs and pups from all over the world upload their own videos. When Chase came back from a mission that day, he checked the video, and it showed to have 500,000 views already! The comments on the video said that 'the bottom bitch [Marshall] was the biggest slut they ever seen' while others said that it was a cute video'. And others asked 'why even wear masks?'.

The masks was to keep their true identities hidden.

Chase giggled. He also saw comments that wanted the top dog to be bottom in the next one. And one more comment said that 'he wants to shove his thick meat in the bitch's ass and fuck it all day long.'

"Looks like we're famous babe." Chase said.

"They asked why the masks." Marshall noticed.

"Oh I see." Chase said as he responded to all the comments that asked that.

Marshall waits for their response.

'Okay fair enough' most of the responses were.

"Now...are we going to make another one tonight?" Chase winked.

"Yes but what about the ones that say 'why hide?'"

Chase looks and responds to those comments as well. "Okay done." Chase then looks out the window and sees the sun going down.

"Get your slut outfit on~"

"Make me." Chase giggled playfully as he jogged to the forest, turning Anthro.

Marshall followed and tackled Chase onto the ground and claws him sexually.

Chase moaned and whined sexually as he started to bleed a little. "Come on babe, you know you can force me to do _anything~_ " chase said with a sexual tone at the end.

Marshall growled sexually as he forced Chase into the stockings and panties.

Chase giggled as he looked at himself. "Good. I _loooooove_ it."

Marshall extends his claws again and sexually hurts Chase.

Chase moaned again. "Wait where are the masks? For the porno." Chase asked.

"We're already wearing them and we're filming already"

"Wait we are?" Chase looks and finds the camera. "Oh…Well humiliate me then! You know what to do." Chase winked.

"I plan too" Marshall smirked.

Chase giggled. He loved it when Marshall treated him this way.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell then~" Marshall smirked smacking Chase's ass.

Chase yipped loudly for the camera.

"Yeeeeeees my pup. Yip for the camera. Show them what a slut the top dog can be~"

Chase barked in agreement.

Marshall smirked as he clawed Chase's flank.

Chase barked in pain and pleasure, as his dick was throbbing and dripping.

"Yes bark my slut~"

Chase kept barking and barking in front of the camera, all for Marshall.

But as Chase bled, Marshall was starting to stop the pain.

Chase looked at Marshall "Why did you stop?" he whined

"It's starting to be too much babe." Marshall said as he noticed a huge pool of blood underneath Chase.

Chase whined a little but nodded. "I guess you're right." Chase said as he stopped the camera.

"I'm sorry babe. I tried to go as long as I could."

"It's okay I get it." Chase said as he smiled a little. "Use one of those, it'll heal all the wounds." Chase said as he pointed to a small black bag, as inside it was medkits that instantly healed most wounds.

"Division Medkits? How the hell you get these?" Marshall asked as he used one on Chase healing the wounds on Chase.

"That's a secret." Chase said as he stood up, winking a little.

"Hmmmmmm. I think I saw a watch" Marshall said.

"I'm not wearing any watch." Chase said showing Marshall his empty wrists.

"Alright" Marshall shrugged.

As soon as Marshall looked away Chase quickly put the watch back on and tried to hide it in his fur.

Marshall was getting a feeling that Chase was hiding something from but he decided to push the subject.

"Okay babe. You ready to head back?" Chase asked.

Marshall nodded as he packed up and a badge fell from his bag.

"Hey you dropped something babe." Chase said as he picked it up.

Marshall gasped as it was a JTF badge.

"Oh uh...what's this?" Chase tried to act stupid but it wasn't fooling Marshall.

"You should know Agent." Marshall said. "It's my JTF badge." Marshall said as he grabbed it.

Chase sighed and revealed the watch. "Okay okay you caught me. I am an agent."

"I knew that you were. Don't you remember Captain Blaze?" Marshall smirked.

"That was a while ago. Uh, yeah I do." Chase said

"You're looking at him" Marshall chuckled "Blaze is my last name."

Chase blushed in embarrassment. "Oh…well…" Chase chuckled "I honestly don't know what to say now. Do you even remember my Agent Level?"

"I believe level 29 going on 30" Marshall said.

Chase chuckled. "Close. Level 30...Score 256." Chase smirked.

"Oh yeah. I only got to Captain in the JTF hehe" Marshall smirked as he pulled out a Desert Eagle made for him.

"Where did you get that? You're naked." Chase giggled. "Did you pull that out of your ass?" Chase asked playfully.

Marshall points to the leg holster that was always hidden into his fur.

"Oh yeah" Chase chuckled. "When we get back want to see my guns?"

"I've seen them babe" Marshall giggled.

"You saw my old ones not my new ones." Chase stated.

"Maybe later" Marshall said.

"Okay then babe." Chase said as he playfully slapped his ass.

Marshall yipped as he got an idea. Them being JTF soldiers for their next porno.

"Hehehe what you thinking about babe?" Chase smirked.

"JTF soldiers roleplay for tomorrow's porno" Marshall chuckled.

Chase chuckled as well. "You have two uniforms? Cause I only got my Division uniform."

Marshall smirked "Didn't you START out as a JFT soldier?"

Chase shook his head. "No I didn't. I was a police officer - like I am right now. I was picked from a government agency called the Strategic Homeland Division, and after months of training I became a Division sleeper agent."

"Well we'll see if my spare uniform fits you." Marshall said.

"It probably will. But if not…" Chase smirks. "I got another suit we can wear."

"That Dalmatian rubber suit?" Marshall smirked.

"Yep!" Chase said. "You know the one - tight rubber, cock sleeves, a built in doggie collar~"

"Yep!" Marshall chuckled.

"God now I wanna wear it for shit and giggles." Chase said, as Marshall knew Chase's huge rubber suit fetish.

"Babe, save that for the pornos" Marshall giggled.

"But I want to wear it now!" Chase said as he started to run home.

Marshall rolled his eyes as he _chases_ Chase.

Chase got to his pup house in his feral form and started to look for that suit. "Where is it?"

Marshall pointed to his closet.

Chase opened the door and was looking in it.

It was hanging just behind his division outfit.

Chase grabbed it and put it on. "Ahhhhh~, this feels soooo good."

No one could tell Chase was a shepherd under the suit.

Chase was moaning as he was feeling all over his body. "Mmmmmmm babe, you should try one on. I'll order one for you!" Chase said as he went over to his computer and ordered Marshall his very own rubber suit.

Which would be a Shepherd one.

"Aaaaand there you go! You're going to get your own rubber suit!" Chase said, clearly a boner showing in that rubber suit, smirking as Marshall was still anthro. "Oooooh Marshie~ I have an idea…"

"Oh?" Marshall giggled

Chase went over to Marshall and bent over and spreaded his latex covered legs. "Fuck me while your anthro babe. Go nice and rough."

"Ooooooh~" Marshall said as he fucks Chase roughly.

Chase was screaming when Marshall was fucking Chase. He wasn't used to Marshall fucking him in his feral form, but it felt like extreme ECSTASY for him. "OH FUCK YES!"

Marshall fucks harder until he cums after five minutes.

Chase screams loudly as his stomach extends massively, looking like he was 5 months pregnant - but not really.

Marshall slowly fell asleep and dreamed of getting his boyfriend pregnant.

Chase then nudged Marshall awake. "Babe? You're anthro right in front of the lookout."

Marshall went feral at the nudge

Chase smiled and fell asleep hugging Marshall.

Marshall's dream returned to him cumming in Chase and making him pregnant.


	7. Chapter 5 Sub Plot

"Oooooooo yeaaaah…." Zuma moaned loudly as he was pawing off while he fingered himself, thinking of Rocky.

Rocky was by the beach thinking how to get over his fear of water.

Zuma was still in his puphouse, as he started to reach for a nearby canine dildo, a few inches bigger than Rocky's "I...need...it…" He said to himself

"If I'm going to be Zuma's boyfriend, then I need to love the water." Rocky said

Rocky than decided to go see Zuma about it. Speaking of Zuma, he got the dildo, but was struggling to get it in him. "Come...on...you stupid dildo…" he moaned to himself.

Rocky knocked on Zuma's door.

"W-who is it!?" Zuma shouted slightly. "Is it you Wocky?" He asked.

"Yes its me and i kinda wanna talk to you about something." Rocky said.

"O-okay come in." Zuma said as he moaned very loudly as the tip of the dildo finally went in.

Rocky chuckled "Zuma…..I want to get over my….hydrophobia."

"Y-you do…?" Zuma asked as he moaned as he pushed the thick dildo inside him.

Rocky nodded.

"O-okay then...we'll have a session tonight...once I get this entire dildo in me…" Zuma said in between moans.

Rocky smirked as he helped push the dildo in.

Zuma screamed and moaned as soon as he was half way done. "O-oh shit…" He moaned

Rocky smirked as he kept pushing the dildo in more.

"AAAAH!" Zuma screamed in pleasure as he finally made it to the knot. "I-it's so b-b-big…."

Rocky chuckled.

"N-now the knot...please." Zuma begged

Rocky nodded and pushed the knot in.

Zuma then screamed as loud as he can, and was panting and sweating hard.

Rocky was wagging at the pleasure screams.

Zuma panted as he stood upward. "Alwight...let's do those swimming lessons…" Zuma said in between pants.

"Okay" Rocky said.

"But fiwst...can you pull this dildo out of me?" Zuma asked. "Can't swim with it."

Rocky nodded as he pulled out the dildo.

Zuma screamed in pleasure again. "Ah...thaaaaanks Wocky…"

"No problem sexy labby" Rocky giggled.

Zuma giggled. "Maybe...instead of giving you a swimming lesson, you...can put a show on fow me…" Zuma smirked.

"Swimming then show?"

"Hm...fine." Zuma said as he walked out of the puphouse.

Rocky giggled as he followed Zuma.

"Let's go babe, to the swimming pool. Ow do you want to go to the beach?" Zuma asked.

"The beach since no one comes at this time and we'll be…..alone" Rocky smirks.

Zuma smirked as well as he and Rocky went to the beach.

Rocky stripped down to his green recycling speedo.

Zuma stripped naked and walked. "Now...you need to take some baby steps. Come to me." Zuma said.

Rocky nodded and did so.

Rocky saw his pawprints made in the wet sand. "Now, hewe is whewe the waves usually hit the sand." Zuma explained. "We'we (we're) just going to stand hewe for a few moments before we go further."

Rocky suddenly felt overdressed.

"You okay, babe?" Zuma asked, looking at Rocky

"I feel over dressed" Rocky whispered.

"I got a solution." Zuma whispered back as he ripped Rocky's speedo right off and threw it on the beach.

Rocky blushes as he was hard when Zuma did that.

Zuma giggled. "We'll have 'fun' when we're done." He said.

"O-okay!" Rocky said nervously.

"Hehehe...maybe you should put that 'show' on fow me now…" Zuma smirked as he dragged Rocky back.

"N-n-no. I wanna swim" Rocky said.

"That bonew of youws is screaming about something diffewent you want to do." Zuma smirked. "Wait hewe." He walks towards back to his puphouse.

Rocky waits for Zuma to come back

Zuma comes back...with the same dildo he was using from before.

Rocky gulps playfully.

Zuma smirked. "Oh wait...we need to lube this thing up." Zuma said as he started to lick the rubber cock up and down with his tongue.

"Uh Zumie? wh-what are you doing?"

"Mmmm just lubing this dildo up...with my tongue." Zuma responded as he kept licking the dildo, which he then decided to start to suck the tip of it.

Rocky wagged at this display of licking.

Zuma suddenly deep throated the entire dildo, including the large knot.

Rocky suddenly cums from watching this.

Zuma then pulls up and giggles as the cum hits him in the face. "Hey! Hehehe. Well, she's all youws." Zuma said, as the dildo was completely covered and dripping in Zuma's saliva.

"Uh okay?" Rocky asked as he grabbed it.

Zuma smirked. This was going to be fun. "Stawt when you feel like it."

Rocky slowly puts the dildo in.

Zuma grew hard as Rocky puts the tip in. "How's it feel?"

"G-g-good" Rocky moaned a bit in pain.

"Need more lube?" Zuma asked. "I got some actual lube back in my puphouse."

"N-n-no I'm fine" Rocky said as he pushed more in.

"Awe you suwe?" Zuma asked concerned. "If you don't want to do this you don't have to."

Rocky nodded

"Okay then babe." Zuma said as he kept watching Rocky.

Rocky cums from fucking himself with the dildo.

Zuma came all over Rocky's head. "Heh, good boy."

Rocky falls into the ocean naked giggling

Zuma jumped and pulled him back to shore quickly. "Whoa whoa don't do that just yet."

"Awwww why nots?" Rocky said.

"Well...do you think you're ready for it?" Zuma asked.

Rocky nodded.

Zuma smiled but looked up at the sky...to see the sunrise. "Wow we've been out here all night babe. We'll have to do this another night." He said.

"Actually we don't have the swimming at night"

"We don't?" Zuma asked with a small yawn.

"Nope. But let's sleep first". Rocky said.

"Yea-" Zuma said before falling asleep on the beach.

Rocky giggled and carried Zuma to his puphouse.

Zuma snored and slept with a smile on his face.

 _Vulcan: HEY HEY pups! Ya miss us?_

Kion: *jumps in* HEYHEYHEYHEY EVERYONE I JUST DRANK A BUNCH OF COFFEE MMM GOOD COFFEE! *jumps out the window*

 _Vulcan: *rolls eyes* here we go again with sugar crazed Kion *giggles*_

Kion: *jumps up and down, appearing in the window* I BELIEVE I CAN FLLLLLY!

 _Vulcan: I believe you can touch the sky!_

Kion: *jumps in the window and runs around everywhere* COFFEE COFFEE I NEED MOOOOOOOORE!

 _Vulcan: *teasingly holds a Venti Caramel Frappe*_

Kion: *jumps and grabs it*

 _Vulcan: NO! MINE! *giggles*_

Kion: *hisses at Vulcan and drinks it, then jumps through the ceiling*

 _Vulcan: Welp that's it for this episode of 'More than Meets the Eyes' see all of you pups in the next one!_

Kion: *falls through the ceiling, landing on the camera wolf* …...Did I win?


	8. Chapter 6

"Oooooooh Marshie~" Chase giggled in his anthro form in his green XBOX jockstrap as he knocked on Marshall's door.

Marshall decided to act like a male today and puts on a speedo giggling "Who is it?~"

"You know who it is Marshie hehehe" Chase giggled again.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell then come on in sexy boy~" Marshall giggled.

Chase opened the door and walked in sexually, showing Marshall his ass for a second. "How's my sexy firefighter~"

"He's good. No panties tonight but…." Marshall giggled as he removed his paws from his crotch revealing the speedo.

"Mmmmmm sexy~~" Chase murred as he led Marshall to the usual place they always go every night.

Marshall looks around and sets down a kitty trap in case their enemies come back.

Chase suddenly pounced on Marshall, smirking. "Hello, _Beta_ hehehe."

Marshall slipped his cock out of his speedo.

Chase sat down on Marshall's cock and started moaning and bouncing on it. "O-oooh~ maybe _I'm_ the Beta"

Marshall smirked. He secretly was recording Chase bouncing on his hard cock. "Yes yes you are _Beta_ "

Chase kept bouncing on Marshall's cock faster and faster. "Yes _Alpha._ " He murred. "I love you Alpha." he added as he kept going.

Marshall moaned as his beta rides his cock like a good little slut.

"I'm close daddy~" Chase moaned, now calling Marshall 'daddy' "I'm close...I'm close!"

"Nuh uh. No cumming for you my son until Daddy cums~" Marshall said thrusting harder now.

"Ugh ugh daddy! I don't think I can hold it back!" Chase shouted trying to prevent himself from cumming.

"No matter. Just one more THRUST!" Marshall howled as he knots Chase and cums deep into his ass.

"AH I'M CUMMING DADDY!" Chase shouted as he started to cum hard, and didn't stop cumming until 10 minutes later, and by then his jockstrap was soaked and cum was all over Marshall's lower body.

"Hehe Chasie made a big messy~" Marshall giggled.

Chase panted, but he still had a raging boner.

Marshall puts Chase on the ground and slips off his jockstrap and proceeded to fuck him hard in the doggystyle position.

Chase screamed and moaned 'Daddy' over and over as Marshall did this to him, bringing out his fully slutty side.

"Hehe that's a good little bitch~ Who's daddy's bitch?" Marshall asked as he pounds Chase.

"Me! ME! ME!" Chase shouted as he came again, but he _still_ had a hard boner.

"Yes be a good little bitch and takes Daddy's cock" Marshall smirked as he switched them to the missionary position.

Chase did so and was still screaming and moaning and begging like a slut.

Marshall had an idea and called Rocky and Zuma to come to the forest.

They arrived at the forest.

Marshall puts Chase on the ground ass in the air. Marshall went in the middle while Rocky took left side.

"Uh dude, we'we not anthwo." Zuma reminded Rocky.

Suddenly, Rocky felt his body changing into an anthro form like Chase and Marshall.

As did zuma's body, but they weren't as muscular as Chase's or Marshall's body, nor were their dicks as big as theirs.

Rocky took up the left side positioning his cock next to Marshall's.

"Hey whewe can I put this?' Zuma asked referring to his dick when he saw there was no more room around Chase's ass.

Marshall and Rocky moved slightly to the left to make room for Zuma.

Zuma scooched in and positioned his dick. Then looked around. "Whoa, I'm like the showtest one hewe haha" he joked.

Marshall and Rocky chuckled as they pushed in at the same time as Zuma.

Chase suddenly gasped and screamed in both pain and pleasure as 3 dicks were pushed into him all at once! "A-AH FUCK!"

"Slowly guys. Let him get used to the cocks" Marshall smirked.

"D-daddy? W-what's going on?" Chase asked a little dazed as he spread his legs as far as possible

"Daddy is having some friends help him is all" Marshall giggled.

After a few minutes Zuma got a bit annoyed. "Ok he's ready!" He said as he pushed in roughly.

"Zuma no! We don't want to hurt Chase" Rocky said.

Chase screamed in pleasure "YES! AH FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Chase shouted as he came easily again.

"Well then" Rocky and Marshall chuckled as they all fuck Chase roughly.

Chase at that point just lost his mind and started screaming loudly in pleasure, saying he was a huge slut and that is what he should do instead of being a cop.

Marshall giggled as he and Rocky cums 15 times into him.

Zuma came only 3 times into Chase and Chase came a massive 20 times!

"DADDY DADDY I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Chase shouted as he shot his massive 21st load, which fell on Rocky's Marshall's and Zuma's head.

Marshall and Rocky pulled out.

Zuma however was still fucking Chase, not seeming to slow down.

Marshall and Rocky puts their cocks in Chase's mouth and both muzzle fuxk Chase until they both cum their 25th time which was their dry load.

Chase sucked both of them at the same time and gulped the cum down greedily.

Marshall fell down exhausted and went soft finally.

Chase passed out at that point as his cock got soft, and Zuma and Rocky returned to their feral state and left, slightly disappointed.

When Marshall and Chase woke up the next morning, Rocky was sucking Marshall off.

Chase woke up with a headache. "owww...my head…"

Marshall was moaning in pleasure as Rocky sucks his cock.

Chase tapped Marshall. "Hey babe...when you're done getting your dick sucked can I get some pain relievers?"

"Medicine cabinet" Marshall moaned but then Chase was stopped by Zuma who was sucking his dick.

Chase moaned in both pain and pleasure - but not the good pain.

Marshall passes Chase the pain relievers as Rocky kept sucking his cock throbbing.

Chase took them and the pain moaning stopped, but he still moaned in pleasure.

Marshall forced Rocky to deepthroat his big cock and cums down his throat.

Chase forced Zuma to deepthroat his extra large cock as well and came down his throat for a good 2 minutes.

Marshall smirked and showed Chase the video before Rocky and Zuma came to the forest.

Chase went wide eyed. "Uh you know we can't upload this right?' He said as Rocky and Zuma left.

"Why?" Marshall asked.

"Our faces are revealed." Chase stated

Marshall had an idea "We can edit it to put the masks in."

"We don't have that kind of software. At least, not the professional kind." Chase said.

"YOU don't. But i do" Marshall chuckled. He was an artist when they weren't busy with missions so he had professional editing software.

"And you sure it can handle videos _and_ edit masks in that doesn't make the porno look cheaply made?" Chase asked.

"Babe, I'm a professional artist." Marshall said as he showed Chase some of the videos he edited for a customer.

"Hm...ok then babe. I trust you." Chase said smiling.

Marshall took several hours but finally managed to make it look like the masks were there all along and made it look like a professionally shot porno.

While Marshall was doing that, Chase was napping in the Lookout, when he suddenly turned anthro.

Marshall gasped when he walked in and quickly covered Chase before anyone saw.

Luckily the rest of the Paw Patrol were out on an exercise drill, so it was just them.

"Come on Chasie let's put you in your puphouse" Marshall said picking up Chase.

"Mmmm leave me be, i'm trying to sleep~" Chase murred in his sleep

Marshall quietly moves Chase to his pup-house.

Chase turned back into feral and snores.

Marshall wags as he puts Chase's favorite blanket with _Marshall's_ scent on it. Marshall smirked as he borrowed it one day and put his scent on it.

Chase snuggled in the blanket. "I'm a pickle now…" he said in his sleep.

How long would it be until Chase realized that Marshall had cummed on it?

Chase kept snuggling in the blanket.

Marshall smirked as he needed to release his yellow liquid. Should he add his pee to the cum on the blanket?

He decided he should as the ugre to pee became stronger.

Marshall rubs his sheath to make his cock come out and aimed it at the blanket, his cock throbbing begging to release his pee.

Soon, the ugre was strong and Marshall couldn't hold it in any longer.

Marshall sighed in relief as he peed on the blanket.

Chase murred in his sleep as the blanket became soaked.

Marshall smirked as he puts his cock to Chase's mouth and lifts his leg and finishes peeing in his mouth.

Chase coughed and woke up, but swallowed the piss. "What the-?"

Marshall yelped and jumped hitting the roof of the puphouse and knocking himself out.

"Oh no. Babe!" Chase called out, but got an idea, and lifted his leg and started peeing on Marshall.

Marshall sputtered awake.

Chase just kept pissing cause he was holding it in since last night. "O-oh fuck~"

Marshall bathes in Chase's scent.

Chase just kept pissing and pissing. "S-sorry babe, I just can't stop right now~"

"Keep 'er going" Marshall giggled.

Chase kept pissing, and started to go up and down on Marshall's body, turning his white-and-black fur to dark yellow-and-black.

Marshall giggled but he needed a bath.

Chase then pushed his sheath in Marshall's muzzle and kept pissing.

"Babe, how much piss do you have?" Marshall gagged after awhile.

Chase finally stopped and pulled out. "I've been holding it in since last night. Way too much."

Marshall chuckled as he nuzzled Chase. "Except now i need a bath heh"

"Nah you don't…..at least not yet." Chase said.

"Well I would like to be clean for when the others get back" Marshall said.

"But can't you stay a dirty yellow dalmatian for a while...for me?" Chase asked giving Marshall the puppy dog eyes.

"Well the others don't get back til tonight" Marshall said.

"Yay!" Chase exclaimed as he tackled and hugged Marshall

Marshall giggled as he was tackled.

Chase kissed Marshall. "I love you Marshie~"

"I love you too Chasie~" Marshall yawned.

Chase yawned too and fell asleep on top of Marshall.

 _Vulcan yawns stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist._

Kion was in the bedroom, taking a catnap.

 _Vulcan slaps Kion's ass to wake him up "Hey wake up sleepy bones. We need to do our show"_

Kion suddenly jumps up and grips to the ceiling in fear with his claws. "What!? Who's there?!"

 _"You know it's me silly. Get dressed" Vulcan said as he whips Kion with the towel playfully having put on pants already._

Kion falls down and lands on the bed. "Alright alright sheesh." he said grabbing a pair of underwear and shorts and putting them on.

 _"WHAT IS UP guys? And welcome to another episode of 'More than meets the eye'!" Vulcan said once the camera was on._

"Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and by the way: did anyone catch a Rick and Morty reference in this chapter hehehe" Kion asked giggling a little.

 _"I sure as hell didn't" Vulcan giggled "where?"_

"Here's a hint for you: think of the latest Rick and Morty episode." Kion said. 

_Vulcan pouted "Awwwww that's not fair! I haven't seen it yet" Vulcan said._

"Too bad! But here's another hint for you, think of...a pickle hehehe" Kion said. "And that is the last hint I'm giving out."

 _"Welp that's all the time we have for you guys! Please go check out CyberWolf and Kion's other works if you guys get a chance! Vulcan out!"_

"Although my stories are more lame and boring then Vulcan's stories. Anyways, BAAAAAAAI!" Kion said as he turns into a pickle and rolls away. 


End file.
